


Len's Fun Day Out

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Panty Poop, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Len is a pervert who decides to go for some public potty fun by himself. It’s too bad this never happens at my local Wal-mart.





	Len's Fun Day Out

The store bustled and conversed, the traffic of mothers and fathers and family units doing their daily routine. It seemed packed, every meter another person to run into, or narrowly avoid, the weekend always being frenetic. This was the perfect time, thought Len Kagamine, who stood in the incontinence aisle, browsing through his secret kink; which wouldn’t remain secret for long. He smiled as he continued window shopping, checking all the brands and sizes of diapers within the shelves. He’d need these after today, and he’d make sure everybody else would know too. His stomach churned and his bladder kicked, both demanding release, as he’d been holding himself for far too long, just waiting for this precise moment.

Walking out of the aisle, he looked around himself, taking in the groups that were currently going about their errands, not having any way of knowing what was about to happen. Just the thought of what was about to happen made Len’s peepee stand on end, and he knew the cotton undies he was wearing wouldn’t be able to hide that very well… Nor what was about to come.

Fidgeting in place, he had to grab his crotch at this point, on the very verge of losing control. This got some stares, but most didn’t quite notice yet. He held his legs close, and began to make his way towards the other side of the store, where the bathrooms were; Of course he had planned this path, wanting to have a bit of mental exercise before losing control of himself.

He did his fidget-walk down, but alas, he did not make it far. Stopping in the middle of a crowded aisle, he suddenly came to a halt, and bent over. Loud, rapturous gas escaped his intestines, getting the attention of some customers, who directed their gaze at the young shota. His pffrts and farts finally gave way to a solid mass, one that had been aching to escape, which now slithered out of his sore anus and found its new home in his big boy underwear, beginning to bulge and tent them out under his shorts. He grunted and groaned as he forced more of the mess out, by now letting it go freely, multiple days’ worth of mess all trying to force its way into his underwear at once.

Of course, his bladder gave way soon after, and he began to pee into his poo-filled undies, the yellow liquid leaking through and staining not only his underwear, but pooling into his shorts and escaping, getting all over his hand and tinkling down onto the ground underneath him, only further exciting him as his penis got harder and harder, still pissing into his now soiled and soaked undies. Finally, the stream came to an end, and he pushed the last of his waste into his poor, sagging undergarments. His shorts kept it close, however, and packed it nicely into his underwear. He gave a sigh of relief and moved one of his hands to his newly-made bulge, cupping it and pushing it into his cute, squishy butt. He moaned and shuttered, not caring for the strange and disgusted reactions he was getting.

Now done filling his underwear to the brim, he stood straight up, and instead of walking towards the bathroom like he had been, instead turned and walked back into the incontinence aisle, not caring for the weird stares and muffled whispers following him. Grabbing a specific pack he had eyed earlier, bright pink and made for ‘bedwetting young girls’, he hugged it close and waddled back through the store, all the way down to the register, walking into the one line behind 2 other people. He licked his lips, the front of his undies bulging slightly, not as much as the back, but still a bit turned on by everything he’d done.

He stood in place, hugging the diapers close, moving up once the first person finished. Second in line, he was close to his diapers, and the very fun walk home he expected. Putting the diapers on the belt, he moved his hand back, cupping the now cooling bulge, his little shota cock not getting any less restless. As he stood there though, his bowels growled a bit, to his surprise. He still had to go! Smiling lewdly and blushing, he didn’t waste time in squatting slightly, releasing himself yet again, a loud, liquidy eruption coming out of his already poopy butt. Somehow, the back of his shorts turned an even darker shade of brown, the wet mess soaking through and trailing down his pee-soaked legs. He shuddered, and was only broken out of his trance by a very shy, obviously nervous speaking.

“S-sir? Y-you’re next…” The quiet girl whispered, alerting the naughty poo-boy to the fact she had already scanned his diapers. Smiling as if nothing had happened, he walked up and paid for it, the girl quickly bagging it and handing it off to him. He noticed that she quickly eyed the front of his shorts, curious, before looking around and turning a bright red, causing him to giggle. Thanking her and carrying the bag, he walked out of the store, into a strangely empty parking lot. Figuring now would probably be the best time, he touched the front of his wet, bulging shorts, the whole ordeal leaving him very turned on.

He stroked himself slightly through the fabric, and his other hand pushed in the squishy mess in the back, moaning erotically in his lewd state. Sensitive and already turned on for who knows how long, it only took a fair amount of rubbing before his cock gave up and began coating the inside of his undies in his thick, white seed, staining it with his 3rd bodily fluid of the day. Moaning and shuddering at that quick, yet intense orgasm, he shook his head. This was going to be a very fun walk home…


End file.
